Pretty Little Girl
by Vitanni Russha
Summary: "What are we?" "I thought it was obvious" He laughed as she frowned her face. AU-Normal high school. Plance mostly. Please enjoy!
1. First met

**Dissclaimer. Voltron Legendary Defender does not belong to me, it is property of Netflix and Dreamworks Animation. I use the characters only for fun with no profit motive.**

* * *

It was a Friday night when Hunk invited some friends to a little party in his house due to his birthday. Nineteen years old makes him a proper senior now, so he has to celebrate. By 10 p.m. everyone was there: Allura and Lance, Hunk's best friends from school; Keith, a friend who used to go the same classes as them but was expelled for some reason and because of that he attends to a different one now; Keith's girlfriend, Acxa, from his new school; Romelle, who's new in town and Allura, her cousin, thought it was a good chance for her to get to know some people; and Pidge, Hunk's short buddy from Science Club who doesn't know anyone at the time, as any sophomore would do in a house full with seniors.

Lance, the usual party spirit and soul, had sneaked in some vodka bottles to 'cheer things up' while Allura, Romelle and Acxa are laughing out loud in a corner of the living room. Hunk's in the kitchen giving the final details to his handmade pizzas as by the time Keith and Pidge are playing Killbot Phantasm really concentrated.

"Hey, everyone! Food's coming" says playfully Hunk.

"And guess what I just did... DRINKS!" everybody cheers at Lance as he starts to drink his Cosmo.

Everybody does except Keith, of course, because he doesn't cheer unless he's having too much fun or too much alcohol.

It's not much later in the night when everyone is more relaxed and a little drunk by the time when Lance begins to talk a little louder than usual. Actually, he's not making any sound lower than screaming. Keith and Acxa are resting on the couch, her head over his chest laughing at Lance flirting to Romelle, who's too embarrassed to do any more than just laugh. Hunk and Pidge are ones playing now, displaying the technique level of usual gamers, making the game more interesting. For them, obviously.

It's now when Lance realizes the guy there still has the drink he made hours ago, and that he barely left the console.

"Hey man! You, shorty."

"Yeah" answers Pidge without looking away from the screen.

"Leave that, come have some fun."

"I'm doing, man."

"Real fun, dude. Have a drink, get a chick, whatever" says Lance, trying to convince that poor little guy.

"Excuse me?" Pidge pauses the game. 'This shit is getting serious' thinks the older one.

"Have you even met them? Over there's Acxa, but she's with emoboy an…

"Shut up Lance, you're drunk" states Keith.

"Whatever. Here's Allura and Romelle, they're pretty beautiful, huh? Allura's single by the way, but I don't know if she… Hey, Allie, you like runts, don't you?

"Lance" she says quietly, not laughing anymore.

"What's with that?" asks the little one.

'This guy is really dumb' thinks Lance to himself as he gets up to go closer to him.

"What's with that? Man, you seeeerious? You could go there and _make a move_ "

'Is he even human?'

"Sorry, I'm not lesbian" says Pidge looking dead straight at Lance, then turns around to the screen and starts playing again.

"What?"

Everyone, even Keith, starts laughing at Lance, specially at his shock face. Oh man, that's a girl. That's a girl and everyone knew except him. That's a fucking girl.

Fuck.

"I'm Pidge by the way."

'Really?' thinks Lance trying to track the joke.

"She's Katie, Lance." says Hunk trying really hard to win the game.

"Pidge. Name's Kate but I go better with Pidge."

Strange thing is she doesn't seem to be mad. Like, not at all.

* * *

"Well, are we ever talking about this or you're going to pretend forever nothing happened?" asks seriously Lance to Keith and Hunk.

It is Monday's morning and all three of them are waiting in Galaxy Garrison College to finish their admission documents, in line for they're all applying to study there next year, when they're out of high school.

"I didn't know that was something to talk about" says Keith, with his usual 'your voice bothers me' tone.

"Man! I treated that girl like shit and I had no idea, I swear."

"Yeah, we believe you."

"For real."

"Ha ha, so funny" says Lance with clear annoyance. "I don't know, maybe I should apologize."

"Meet her in school" says Hunk. "She's a sophomore; you'll find her wandering around."

And that's exactly what Lance does as soon as they're out of GGC and back to high school, exactly in time for lunch. Except, he doesn't find her in the lunchroom.

As he's going out of there, he texts his big friend to ask if he had any idea about where to find the girl, but there's no need after all. There she is, talking on her phone at the end of the hall.

Good. That gives him time to think because, hell, he has no idea about what to say now. Actually, he never thought about it.

After she cuts the dial, Lance goes nearer and with bravery in his heart says:

"Hey! Hey… there, Pidge"

She turns around to find the guy with a kind of tomato reddish tone on his face, looking certainly embarrassed. Poor guy.

"Hey… huh, Lance, right?

"Yeah, mmm, well, I just wanted to say sorry, about the other night. I didn't men it. I mean, I did, but I didn't mean to be rude, I'm a complete asshole.

She stares at him.

"Okay" says Pidge with a smile.

"Just okay?"

"Yeah… it's okay."

"Wait, why are you so "okay" with that? I mean, I'm really sorry and you're j…"

"I know I look like a boy. It's easier to fit in."

"Wait, oh, so you're trans?"

"Nope, I just dress that way" says vaguely looking at the roof. "Do you have a problem?"

"What? Hell, no" exclaims Lance immediately moving his hands real fast. "I was just being curios, sorry."

"Cool" says Pidge smiling widely at him. "Then, see you later, Lance."

"See you, Pidge.

* * *

After that, in time they become really close friends, always hanging around with Hunk even though Pidge is two years younger.

That last thing doesn't really matter as soon as they start making video games nights where they would kill each other in multiple and various ways, always for fun sake, obviously.

Sometimes even Keith would attend, increasing a somewhat brother- sister relationship with her, even more when, and Hunk and Lance would never know about this, Pidge asks Keith to teach her to drive, what he does. They both share a secret grin the day she comes waving her permission out of the window of her mom's car she just stole for that afternoon.

Some months later on, Lances finally gets a night out with Romelle and Hunk starts dating a girl he met in an investigation program called Shay. Pidge, on her side, begins to work on her first robot, Rover. She's not sure yet about what is he going to do, but she can tell it's going to be awesome. Even Allura ends up getting along with Pidge, even to the point to drag her to the shopping mall and get her some sundresses.

* * *

 **N/A: HI THERE! I'm back guys, with a brand new fandom to be in. Well, yes, yes, I know, Plance is not a very popular ship (even I ship Klance) but my little sweetheart Pidge got me by the heart and I think she deserves some love to enjoy.**

 **I apologize sincerely for my bad writing. I'm not going to display excuses, but my native language is Spanish, not English, so that adds up is a little extra work for me; plus I don't write in almost three years, so I'm a little off. With some luck on my side all that will fix in time.**

 **Please, leave some reviews, I'm really interested in what you think about this little story that just popped out of my mind.**

 **Hope you all have a nice day!**


	2. Realization

**Disclaimer. Voltron Legendary Defenders does not belong to me, it is property of Netflix and Dreamworks Animation. I use the characters only for fun with no profit motive.**

* * *

That goddamn sundress. Well, the thing wasn't actually the sundress, but, hell, it looked real cute on Pidge.

Pidge.

Pidge is, stating the obvious, a cute girl under her baggy clothes. Not that Lance hasn't notice, because of course he did, but now, now he can't think in anything else but her delicate figure. Hell, the girl would kill Lance with no hesitate for calling her that if she knew.

When he saw her the past week with one of the dresses Allura made her wear, Lance could felt in his heart something really heavy that dragged it all way down to his feet but surprisingly felt good. Hell, Pidge was looking hella cute.

But why does he feel this way now? Lance can't tell, but for sure this will mess up everything. Their trust, their friendship, it all can go down the drain if he ends up making it awkward. And knowing himself, Lance knows he will. Fuck.

Pidge in the other hand is feeling strange about herself. First, she's not a boy.

Second, she knows she's not trans.

Buuuuut, enjoys men clothes. A lot. So much it messes up her mind sometimes.

It wasn't a problem until she wore that dress outdoor last week (like if she wasn't fuck up enough by the time). It felt surprisingly good, so good it's even making her considerate to wear it again. And maybe she will. After all there's nothing stopping her.

Standing up from her bed, Pidge heads to the wardrobe to take a look.

Hoodies. T-shirts. Pants. Shorts. Sneakers. Even Matt old ties for fuck sake. What's not for men is unisex, but why does it bother her now? She's been pretty cool with that fact for, well, years, and now, all of sudden, it frustrates her.

In the left corner there is a little explosion of pastel colors, contrasting every other clothing. Pidge examines the three sundresses very close.

Yes, she feels like wearing one today.

Maybe the sky blue one or the kinda pink but a little grayer than usual pink would do. Yeah, the gray pink it is.

Looking at the mirror Pidge turns around her feet a little bit, just to see the skirt float due to centrifugal force… Right after, feels incredibly dumb and can't help but laugh at herself.

The Holt girl picks a pair of large white sneakers because damn, she's still Pidge, even inside a dress, even looking like a pastrie.

Taking a last look on the mirror, she's satisfied with what she sees, or at least, not so embarrassed to take it off, and now, finally, feels ready to go out.

* * *

'Fuck' thinks Lances as Pidge throws herself to his bed.

"Looking great, Pidge" says gladly Hunk picking up the other guy's joysticks, because well, they were about to spend the night playing at Lance's.

"I know, right?" replies the girl sitting excited on the bed with a proud tone on her voice.

'Fuck' thinks Lance again. He can already feel the boner growing in his pants, as fast as the situation grows uncomfortable.

All out of sudden, with his nerves on the sleeve, Lance has a realization. PIDGE IS THE SIZE OF A FUCKING CHILD.

Oh man, she's like his little cousin Sophia. Fuck. Great. Now he's a pedophile.

The fact that she's cute and pretty and all shouldn't be an excuse for him being such a pervert, but hell. This isn't right. Okay. Maybe Pidge isn't technically a child, but she's like, what? 14? 15? Lance's 19 for fuck's sake.

But who is he kidding? He's not feeling bad really. Strange? Yes. Akward? Fucking yes. But not bad. And that, that what makes him feel bad.

"You okay, Lance?"

'Fuck.'

* * *

Well, all about this situation is slipping off from Lance's hands so bad even Hunk is starting to suspect.

"Are you going to tell me or should I take a guess?"

"What?"  
"Lance, I'm not an idiot. You've been avoiding Pidge all week."

"Nou."

"I'm not asking."

"I know" says exasperated.

"And..?"

"And… I don't know what to do with myself" accepts at last, surrendered after seeing no point on keep denying.

"You… like her?"

"I, I don't know. I think I do but I don't know. Why now, Hunk?" he's been thinking it over and over for so much time lately that even if he didn't mean to spite it all out, he does: "I've been with her almost every single day of the past months, what's on now? What's wrong with me? She's so fucking small. I feel like a pedophile, man! And you know what's worst? I don't mind it! I'm fucked up, man. I am a fucking pervert."

"Yep, you like her."

"Yes, I like her. Have you listened to a word I just said? I feel like a shitty junkie, Hunk"

"And..?"

"And..?" asks back an annoyed Lance.

"Will you tell her?"

"Of course not, I'm not such an idiot."

"Lance, she likes you" replies like if that was more obvious than the blue sky.

"What?!" that for sure takes the other one by surprise. "Stop lying, Hunk."

"It's true, bud, haven't you noticed?"

"Well… no. No…. But even then, it doesn't make it any better."

"Man, she's been trying to be near you at every time. In high school, in your house, her house, my house" starts counting on with his fingers.

"Well, that's a natural behavior in girls around m…"

"Lance, stop it" says Hunk suddenly serious. "You know, she's, well, she's little. Younger than us; just be nice to her, okay?"

"Hunk. Bud. I wouldn't hurt her. Ever.".

* * *

 **N/A: I'm so so sorry for the first version of this chapter. I was so excited I didn't notice how much many fails it had. Thanks to** _ **CocoInBlue**_ ' **s review I re-read it and was able to fix them.**

 **Also, I took the chance to go deeper into Pidge's mind and I think (maybe a little subjective) this chapter is more interesting now with all the little chances.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Please, tell me what you think about this chapter and how's the story is going.**

 **Love you all!**


	3. Confession

**Disclaimer: Voltron: Legendary Defender is not my property. I only make use of character with no commercial traits.**

It's Sunday night and Pidge's been working with Rover all day long and well, yes, is feeling kind of tired by now, but she finally got to finish the hardware. Actually it ended up pretty cute for her taste. The software may be a problem, but one she'll resolve later because she's so tired that maybe even would get to sleep early. 'Yes of course' thinks to herself.

Vaguely, unlocks her cellphone to check on whatever's going on. Matt's in a party. Nerd party. Allura and Romelle are in a "suspiciously fun" family meeting and Hunk liked every single picture they shared. Checking who's online, she sees Lance.

Lance.

For fuck sake, how in the world she ended up liking **him** out of everyone else? It's just so frustrating for her to try and look for an explanation, because there doesn't seem to be any, except maybe for...

First, he's like a bubble. And Pidge isn't saying he's dumb, just careless, floating everywhere, wherever the wind blows, enjoying the ride. He's funny and has this overprotective instinct over the people he loves, wich is pretty cute, but in the other hand she just can't get why a facemask matters so much to him. They're just fucking facemasks!

Second, he's hot. Not in the thermodynamic way, but in the "you can stare at him how much you will, he'll be gorgeous anyway" way. Also, his hair is pretty. If they date she will touch it just to make sure it is as soft as it looks.

Wait, what?

 **If they date.** Well, Pidge has gone nuts. That's not going to happen. Ever. Nonsense. Like if Lance would ever even like someone like her.

He loves beautiful girls, with their long legs and long hair and long skinny perfect faces, and their huge breasts, sweet voices and preppy clothes; not a tiny tomboy wannabe.

She used to think maybe she didn't grow up completely and had some inches to reach yet, perhaps another bra size even. When she turned 14 hopes started to fade, and now with 16 she knows her expectations are hopeless. This is going to be her size, always.

Pidge throws herself to the bed as her phone starts playing a song she just picked from her playlist. This situation, between Lance and her, without a real situation between them, frustrates her so much.

She knows what to do to ease her thoughts.

* * *

Lance's been pacing back and forth, struggling whether if it is a good idea or not.

Definitively it's not.

Nonetheless he feels like he should. But…

If he does their friendship is ruined.

If he doesn't he would go insane.

If he does maybe she'll hate him and everything will go weird.

But Hunk said she likes him.

But he could have misunderstood.

No need to tell more. Lance's already crazy.

Like, why would Pidge like him? She kind of turns on with her bother's college friends when they talk on about maths and computer systems and whatever the hell they do all day. Lance doesn't know a single code. Actually, he's kinda sure he doesn't even know what a code is exactly. Of course she doesn't like him. She's smart and amazing, he's just someone staring amazed at her.

* * *

When he came to the realization that trying to sleep was pointless, he made a point to go walking. At nigh. During winter. But crazy as it sounds, looking at the sky makes everything feels better. How many stars, constellations and planets are out there in space, plus the fact we're able to see them, makes every trouble existing feel small. Like if it doesn't even matter in the grand spectrum of live.

Walking through town leading to nowhere, he gets to the little stream that's some blocks away from his home. Looking without paying attention, he sees a shadow that makes his heart stop. The last person he hoped to see outside in a cold night is sitting on a bench looking at the icy dark water.

Lance has a chance to choose between walking away or going closer. He's just a second apart from taking a step back but he can't. Sighing, Lance decides to get his shit together.

"Hey"

Pidge jumps and stands up scared, her heart pounding and racing.

"What the hell you think you're doing! For fuck sake Lance, you can't just come out of nowhere."

"Not my fault you were lost in that little head. And by the way, what are you doing alone at night here? It's dangerous for a girl so small."

Pidge stares deadly at him while sitting together.

"Tough day?" asks Lance looking at the shimmering city lights on the water.

She sighs. If only he knew.

"If you call it like that" answers vaguely.

"What's on?"

"Nothing. Not really."

Lance isn't about to buy that shit.

"Pidge"

"Lance"

"Tell me"

'No' she thinks fast to herself.

"There's nothing to tell. Even if there was, you're freezing here too, sooo…" says longing to take the spotlight out of her businesses, "open up, Lancey."

"That's not fair, Pidgeon."

"Life's not fair, McClain."

Lance giggles and takes a deep breath. Maybe it's the time.

"I… I like someone, you know…" starts, trying to do his best.

Her heart stops.

"... But it's not like always. It's more… deep."

'Fuck'

"It's like for real. This time everything feels different… I feel different."

Pidge feels a big dark hole in her chest swallowing every single trace of hope. This is all. She won't have a chance.

"I'm just… I'm scared of screwing up. That never happened before! I really don't want to lose her."

She can't let him see through. She won't cry. She's not a crybaby. She's gonna put a smile, say something cool and walk away as fast as she can. For fuck sake, Pidge hopes she can stop herself.

"Just trust yourself, bud" Says trying really hard to not lose her shit. "you'll knock her off for sure."

"Pidge"

"Hm"

"Do you think you could hate me?"

"What?"

Her mind rushes and stops, not understanding, so she looks at his eyes, the ones she's been trying to avoid, trying to find a clue about what's going on. Lance puts a hand on her arm and then everything starts feeling strange, fuzzy and distant as he moves up to her shoulder.

"Please don't hate me, because I know, believe me, I know this is a fuck of a mess but… Pidge, I like you."

Both holds their breaths.

Lance hurries to get up mumbling things Pidge can't understand mostly because she can't even react at all.

"I… I like you too."

It was almost a whisper. Words lost in the humid wind. But Lance hears.

The girl is frozen sitting by the water, with her nose red and cool wind through her messy hair. Lance is trying to say something, not sure about what exactly.

"Pidge… I…"

"I like you too." Says now louder, as she reaches for his eyes. "we're fucked up, aren't we?"

Lance can't help but laugh, maybe because of all the previous stress.

"You don't even have an idea."

They laugh loud and the tension disappears slowly, easing their minds.

"I'm freezing. Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Hell yeah."

Both of them walk away from the stream not even trying to look less excited, until something reaches Pidge's mind.

She looks at Lance and he looks so happy you can't tell if he's flushing or if it is just the cold air against his cheeks.

Fuck. Now, this is weird. Well, from a start, the fact of what just happened is just overwhelming and weird, to say the least. But hell, now, now there's something else. What are they? Lance is not exactly a "boyfriend - girlfriend" enthusiastic and Pidge knows, but he said this time was special.

Wait. Pidge growls at herself. When did she start to believe in magic?

Lance looks at her making slight bothered faces and immediately knows something's wrong and feels horrible at himself. He knew. He was sure he would screw up.

"Pidge, I'm sorry" with a fast move, he stands in front of her, grabbing her shoulders without giving a shit about the people on the street looking at them. "I didn't mean to fuck up, I swear."

"You're… turning back already?" asks sadly, but with a slight tone of acceptance in her voice, she knew it was to happen

"What? No. No, no, no. Hell no. I like you, I do, I j…"

"What are we?"

"What?" Lance makes a stop.

"What are we?" Repeats, a little bothered.

"Sorry, I thought it was… well, obvious" laughs a little as she frowns her face "Pidge, you almost scare the shit out of me. Well, yes, sorry, em" He laughs a little more while Pidge gets a bit upset. Then taking a breath says: "I want you, Pidge. Do you want this _hell_ of a man?"

She barely snorts. Old confident "I'm a precious babe" Lance is back. And she feels like wanting to love him.

* * *

 **N/A: Rev** **iews are not obligatory, but appreciated**


	4. Dinner

**Disclaimer: Voltron Legendary Defender does not belong to me. For that, I'm not receiving any kind of monetary comeback.**

* * *

"Pidge has a boyfriend!"

Pidge swallows hard as her dad barely chocks with his food.

"What, dear?" asks Colleen gently but surprised.

"I just remembered, Katie has a boyfriend!" screams again Matt, this time pointing his fork at her "Confess now, you little naive runt who thinks is ready for boys!"

That's it.

"I'm sixteen for fuck sake, Matt!"

"Language!" Both of the siblings look at their father.

"Sorry, dad."

"Okay, now, what is this all about? Katie?"

"Well, yes, I do have a boyfriend, but it's nothing quite yet! We started dating like a week ago and I didn't want to start a mess screaming it out loud before I knew it would, well, work out, you know" tries to explain herself a bit nervous to think right.

"Well, you should've told your boyfriend then" states Matt, obviously upset.

"What do you mean? Wait! You know Lance?"

"Oh, so Lance is it. It's a beautiful story really, sarcasm on top; I was at Shiro and Adam's the other night and this Lance was literally screaming out loud, and believe me, I never ever cared about a single thing Shiro's child's friends did or said, but when he started telling how tasty and amazing was to kiss Pidge, Adam had to stop me from breaking his fucking neck. And don't 'language' me, dad."

Pidge feels her face burning hot and red. Stupid Lance and his nonexistent concept of privacy.

"Oh, sweetheart! It's incredible how you grew so fast, it seems like if yesterday you were a toddler running around this table and now you're such a lady and even with a boyfriend" says her mother, barely crying out of emotion.

"Well Katie, I would like to know this boy as soon as possible, so invite him to dinner any day, okay?"

"Yes, dad"

"And don't ever worry about me, I'm left alone now, my own flesh is a traitor to our sibling loyalty. That's all, sis! I'm not saying a word to you anymore as I don't speak to traitors!" dramatizes Matt.

"Oh, come on! You haven't seen Rover yet"

"... I _may_ speak to traitors, but I won't compliment their achievements."

* * *

"I'll break you neck"

"Hi, babe, missed you too."

"Seriously, Lance."

He sighs as closing his locker to concentrate exclusively in his girlfriend threatening his life. She looks so cute to him when she's mad.

"What's wrong, little pidgeon?"

"You almost get you ass kicked all along the Milky Way."

"Who told you that? I can kick anyone even further."

"Matt."

"Matt, Matthew? Your brother Matthew? That Matt?"

"Yes. He told me you were screaming about my awesome kisses."

Lance stops any movement, even breathing.

"Fuck me." says in shock.

"Gladly, but now you tell what the fuck was that."

"No, no, no. Fuck me for real. Of course! Of course he was your brother, you two look so alike!"

"Lance, I'm not getting anything."

"He's Keith uncle! Well, barely uncle… barely adoptive uncle. Not that he asked him to call him uncle, but he's the guy who barely lives at Keith's."

"What?"

"I just realized your brother is that guy that always hangs out with Keith's dads. Wow, you get this? It's so random!"

"Wait, Keith dads are Shiro and Adam?"

"You know them?!"

"Of course I do! They work with dad at Galaxy Garrison."

"Your dad works there?! Wow! Why you never told me? I always dreamt to study there; Hunk, mullet-boy and me are even applying."

"Really? Cool then, because he wants to know you."

Lances somehow yells with a barely not human high tone and have stars on his eyes.

"Someone of the Garrison wants to know me" mumbles on repeat daydreaming as Pidge feels like she just made her boyfriend get an embolism.

"Sooo… would you come home to have dinner someday?"

"You kidding! Just tell me when!"

"Friday night?"

* * *

Ringbell sounds and Lance is standing nervous at the door.

 _Cologne_ \- Chest, neck, wrists and behind the ears.

 _Hair_ \- Combed four times, double checked before leaving.

 _Skin_ \- Treated correctly: seaweed facemask, a peel off cream and a tonic to keep it fresh and clear.

 _Clothes_ \- pale blue shirt with an elegant tie, black trousers and delicately polished black shoes.

 _Bouquet_ \- lilacs and marigolds; not so small, not so big perfect size to the occasion.

Everything has to be perfect.

When Pidge opens up the door she almost faints. Who the hell was that guy and what did he do to her adorable dork? Well to be fair, he was still looking like an adorable dork. A really elegant pageant adorable dork.

"Oh my! He has flowers for you, Katie!" exclaims her mother behind of her as she's too shocked to do anything but move to a side of the door. "Katie, where are your manners, dear? Invite him in, won't you let him out there all night! Please dear, come in. I'm Colleen Holt, Katie's mother, I'm so glad to meet you."

"The honor is mine, ma'am."

Pidge can't believe her eyes. This is definitely not the guy who farts as a joke or to distract them while playing so he can win; who can burp the alphabet and tries to know how many doritos can fit in his mouth.

Colleen shows the young boy the way to the dinning room, saying something about putting the flowers on water and how beautiful they were. Pidge recovers power over her body just in time for Lance meeting his father.

"It's nice to finally know you, sir."

"Same thing here, boy" says gladly the man as they both shake hands.

"And you must be Matt, right?"

"Yes, I am" says standing up, and as soon they shake hands, he leans foward Lance as lowky says: "just to clear things up, you hurt her and I break your bones."

"Matt" scolds Pidge at her brother.

"Just serving my brother duties, Pidge. One day you'll understand" dramatically argues back.

"You're such a drama queen" jokes and laughs the young girl. "Come here, have a sit, Lance, dinner will be ready soon."

"So Lance, tell me about you. Katie luckily told us your name."

"Oh, Katie, that just plain hurts" says as faking a shot to the heart and everyone laughs. "I'm Cuban, and my family moved here when my siblings and I were still children. I'm in my senior year in high school, the same one as Katie, and I'm applying to college to be a pilot in aerospace."

"At Garrison, I guess."

"Of course, sir. I'm already in."

"Congrats, Lance" Says Colleen coming back from the kitchen. "This two here live for Garrison, maybe Samuel will even be one of your professors."

"It would be a really strange situation" laughs Lance, and so does Sam, but Matt seems disturbed.

"Soo, you're a senior, right?"

"Yep."

"So you're older than Pidge, two years exactly" Hell, Pidge knew this was coming.

"You know Matt, that never bothered before."

'Yes, it did' thinks Lance in a flash, but won't say it out loud of course, everything is going so perfectly fine besides Matt (who is obviously upset for his little sister having a boyfriend) that Lance feels like he will ruin it at any moment.

Fortunately, he doesn't. The dinner goes pretty well and is enjoyable for them all, so much even Lance and Matt have a bonding moment talking about Killbot Phantasm and Pidge almost runs on turbo velocity when her parents tries to show her boyfriend some or her baby photos.

When it's time for Lance to leave, and very much against Matt will, Pidge goes outside with him to say goodbye.

"Lance, fuck, you were so extra! I didn't knew you like that kind of stuff" exclaims pointing at his clothes.

"You know, I'm handsome, babe" Says with his usual cocky voice just to get a deadly sight from his girlfriend.

"Thanks though, for the effort. I'm sure they loved you, even Matt."

"Anything for you, little pigeon."

As he leans foward to kiss her, she swears Matt is on the window looking hella mad (and funny) by now. She goes deep on the kiss.

* * *

 **N/A: Hello again! I'm really happy about people from so many places reading this! Hi from Argentina to everyone out there! If you may, you can go say hi to me in my IG shetanni**

 **Reviews are not obligatory, but appreciated (I love you, guys!)**


	5. First time, babe

"So bring chips, 'kay?"

"Yup!" exclaims Lance hanging up the phone. Videogames night at Pidge, what could possibly go wrong? Nothing, right? Nothing except the two of them were going to be alone (thank Hunk and Keith, those morons). Alone. In her bedroom. The whole night. He knows what it means, of course he does, and can help but feels nervous about it.

"Spit it out."

"What, mullet?"

"Whatever you're thinking, you're making faces… strange faces."

"I don't! And I ain't have nothing to tell you!"

"I don't have time for this, Lance. Spit. It. Out."

Lance looks at Keith, who's looking back at him surprisingly not as amused as his words may indicate.

Maybe, just maybe he should tell… even though Keith's not the best at relationships.

"Pidge and I are gonna play video games."

"And you wanna beat her? Basket case, bro."

"No, it's not th… what?! I CAN beat her, mullet! Dont underestimate my various abilities and capacities… but it's not that. We'll be… alone."

"And….?"

"And alone, Keith! Alone alone."

"What's the fucking problem with tha… uh. I see it. So, you haven't?"

"Of course not Keith!"

"But you've been dating for like… how much? Three, four months?"

"I know but have you see Pidge? She's tiny!"

In all the realms, in all the kingdoms and countries, Lance was sure the poker face Keith just displayed had never been seen before.

"When did you discover that? No one could have imagined."

"Ha ha, so funny mullet. What I mean is… She's tiny tiny"

"..."

"Tiny"

"..."

"... Tiny like a child."

"..."

"..."

" That's so fucked up"

"Thank you, you've been great help." says as he stands up and starts to gather his books in his backpack.

"No, Lance, wait. Wait, okay? I'm… processing it. That's

… rough, buddy."

"Don't Zuko me, you emo."

"Okay, it's just… I see the struggle, trust me I do but… why did you date her in the first place if you didn't like that?"

"I like that! And… OUCH! Mullet! Don't fucking hit me, you're leaving a bruise, man! And no, I'm not a pedophile. It just like, she's so little and cute and precious, I can't think about doing that to her. It feels mean. I feel like a pervert for wanting it."

"She's not a child, Lance. Actually, she's your girlfriend, it's natural that you want it."

"... I won't."

"You'll have to, at some poin soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think about how she'll feel knowing you had sex with I don't care how many people and now you don't wanna do it with her?"

Oh fuck. Fuck Lance and his big mouth for telling. Obviously he stopped since they're dating but he _did_ tell his experiences in the video games nights.

' _Fuck_ '

* * *

Stepping out of the bathtub, a shiver went through her body when her feet touched the cold floor. Tonight's the night. It has to be.

Pidge rubbed a towel against her short dripping hair and looked at herself in the mirror. It's not like she never seen her own body naked, but there had been only a few times she actually thought on what anyone else would think about her, and this was one of them.

As always since she was self-conscious, a lot of what-if questions invaded her mind. What if he doesn't like her? What if she can't turn him on? What if he expects her to know what to do? One thing is to make out with a guy in a Robotic contest but now they're would be alone and hormonal and she had to be ready.

But what if they don't do it? After all, they didn't plan it, she was just anticipating to the situations, thinking too fast and racing too far. Nonetheless, the girl went to the bottom drawer of her wardrobe to picked some black lace bralette and panties. She had to be ready.

* * *

"You're okay?"

Lance realized his character just died and he hadn't noticed, well, not as if he had been paying attention.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm alright."

"You seem off."

"Nah, I'm just tired"

Pidge looked at him and felt that was the right moment to make her move… In other words, one of the moves she collected from teen magazines, because shame on you to think she hasn't done an exhausting investigation about the topic.

First, a swift skin to skin contact. That was easy since they both we're laying on her bed, and so she rubbed her bare feet against Lance's ankles while cupping his hand into hers.

"Maybe we can do something different for a change."

She laid towards to kiss him but his face was never reached, instead she felt a turbulence on the bed because he just stood up. Avoidance. Great.

"I'll go get more chips."

"Lance."

"Sour cream, I know, I know."

"Lance" she inhaled deeply. "What the fuck?"

"What do you mean?" asked avoiding the elephant in the room.

"I wanna fuck."

"Pidgey, you don't have to, ju…"

"I don't have to, I want to" stated raising up on her knees to grab her boyfriend by the shirt and pull him to her height. "I want you to fuck me, Lance."

And then she kissed him.

And then he was set on fire.

She opened her mouth and overlicked his lips with her tongue, just before he opened his as well and both warm slicky liquids mixed in a fast paced dance.

He drew his arms around her petite body, leaving one across her back with the hand open against it, feeling her chaotic breathing rhythm and his fingers tickled by the tips of her hair, while his other hand was over her butt, squeezing softly.

Pidge trhew herself to the bed, forcing Lance to lay over her, but neither of them stopped the kissing. Lance manage to fix his position and rest his weith over his knees around her and could felt his boner pushing against her. He let himself rest more weight over her to press her harder and when she moaned partly silenced by his own mouth, he lost it completely.

He wanted her, she needed him.

Lance drew a line through her body until her pants and rapidly sliced his hand into her underwear. She could feel him going past her clit to her vagina to discover how wet she was, sticking his fingers in the warm slippery liquids, tempted to go inside, but instead he begun masturbating her well moistened pleasure center. Her moans grew louder and louder, and suddenly Lance took his mouth away from hers and dragged it until her neck. He licked and sucked softly as she moved her hips against his hand, making herself scream.

She wanted to feel him completely and so pulled up his shirt a little with both of her hands, letting him know she wanted that thing off her way and so he did, he raised over his kness and threw that piece of cloth somewhere in the room, but she felt helpless without his mouth and his tongue and the warm drawings he left over her skin, so she pushed herself up against him, trying to be left on top, but that mistaken calculation made them both fall off the bed.

"Ouch Pidge, way to go wild" teased him with a smirk, now laying on his back and his dick beating hard against his jeans.

Pidge was left to enjoy the view when her eyes found a dark spot near his shoulder.

"What's that?"

"What? Oh, Keith went hard on me."

"Ow cool, now I can make it up to you."

Curiosity growing, Lance watched her go down on him and felt like heaven. The moment her little hands managed to open the zipper his dick stood up large and made her back off a little. She was cute. When she took the boxers off his crotch she lowered her mouth and gave it a small kiss on the top. Slowly, started dragging his wet tongue against his hot beating head and grabbed it by the bottom. Her head moved lower while his dick penetrated her wet warm tight mouth. Up and down, up and down, while masturbating him as well. He was touching her hair, grabbing her and holding back his urges to push her deeper and "atragantar* her with his cock. Her saliva was all around him and he felt a lighting through the body each time she looked up at him with his dick inside her pretty little lips. She was an angel.

He had his eyes shut when she stopped to speak.

"Would ya?"

She was looking adorable sitting on the floor with her hands messing together, her face flushed, her mouth wet and hot and her lips, God, het lips were cherry red. Lance lost himself for a second and almost, almost, felt guilty. Then he realized she was still dressed and so sighed out. He sat up and pulled her sweater off her.

"No… no, Pidge, don't try to cover" stopped her as she *inconscientemente* tried to hug herself. "You don't need it."

Pidge hold a little laugh out of nerves and smirked while downing one bra strap.

"You want this, don't you?"

Lance laughed but hell he did. After letting her bra go he covered her tits with his own hands, only letting them free to lick them. Hard wet tongue against erected soft nipples: The only war he was happyly willing to battle. Plus, her moans only made him want to do more and more.

She felt then his hand "desabotonando" her jeans and helped him, she was so wet and dazed waiting wasn't an option anymore. He pushed his weight over her and she laid down.

"Pidge, no, I won't do it. I didn't bring anything."

"Go anyway."

"No, you're crazy."

"Lance, please I'm dying" begged looking at him with big puppy eyes. "Do it."

Suddenly she felt full. And pain. She screamed, maybe a little louder than what she expected but hell, she felt like tearing apart inside. *picaba y ardía*. Her head panicked and wanted out but Lance looked sweetly at her.

"It's okay, sorry, it's better at once."

His slow movements begun and by the third or fourth time he came back in, the pain had gone away and her hips started moving too.

A warm feeling came from inside of her as both of them started going. She felt her head flying as she tried to touch every inch of her back with her fingers. From time to time they would kiss, and he would grunt, but after a while her moaning went louder and harder to hold, even more when he masturbated her clit.

Then the explosion came. She felt jolted from the top of her head to the last of her toes, a electric bolt through her body, and so she screamed.

Lance couldn't hold it much longer and his moves became erratic, more and more until he pushed himself against her and thrusted* over and over while his sperm expanded every where inside of her matrix.

Finding it hard to breath, he trhew himself by her side, looking at her. She was glorious. And a mess. A glorious mess.

Pidge dragged her view from the ceiling to Lance, sweetly looking at her, and a smile popped out unwillingly.

"That was great, you know."

"I agree, little pigeon… Sorry by the way."

"No prob, I'm outbof danger, I'm sure."

His eyebrow lifted up and she laughed out, soon followed.

"Lance."

"Hm?" mumbled as he hugged her, leaving her inside his arms.

"If you… if you ever break my hheart" she gulped, "then I'll change your mind, over and over again."

"Why are you saying that?" asked in confusion.

"I want you. I really do. I wanna stick with you and I will do my part in the relationship to make it work. I won't let us die over nothing" Pidge realized she was going too fast and too far, but when she looked at him, his smile was bigger than ever.

"I will do my part too, babe, but we both know Matt will kill me if I ever ever break your heart."

"True though."

Lance knew this opening was being difficult to her, she never talked like this before, but that was because she really meant it. That wasn't just bubbling speaking. That was a heart wish.

He hugged her tighter and she did the same.

… that's when they heard the front door opening.


End file.
